love_shackfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
This is a category page which should only contain links to character pages and possibly links to subcategories of characters. LoveShack Staff Characters Ari ... Chris .... Grik Grik is an imp who was content to languish in the second circle of Hell before he was summoned to the Love Shack by Ique. Intent on protecting the Love Shack after uncovering signs of tampering, Grik quickly grew out of his role as Ique's grunt and appointed himself Chief of Security. Despite his occasional cowardly behavior, Grik has a strong sense of duty and a good eye for noticing things that are out of place. He is determined to maintain the Love Shack's image and put a stop to anyone bold enough to mess with the establishment. Orihara Ique The incubus Ique is well known in the Shack and often looked to as as its manager. In reality, Ique is just a regular Incubus resident of the Orgy room, mainly in charge of providing the shack, and himself, with ample sexual energy. However, because he's been working in the shack since it's creation, he does often take care of new hires and gets involved in organizing events. Ique isn't the easiest of personalities- he's very smart, but snarky and gets bored quickly. If you don't make your encounter with him interesting enough, he'll find ways to make it 'interesting' on his own... And you won't always like his methods. Kuro-chan Kuro's just your normal, slightly perverted but tomboy''-ish vixen, she usually likes to tease and flirt people around. But will tone it down if it gets too much, usually calm, kind, and friendly when she wasn't teasing/flirting around. She also has quite a drinking habit, a heavy-drinker to be precise, she can handle a few couples bottles of strong drinks without getting drunk, she's also a bigger pervert if she does get drunk. You'll also be able to commonly find that she will be either sitting or leaning on the bar, eating a lot of chocolate bars. She loves them so much anyway, especially those dark chocolates, but not 100% coco though! That stuff's bitter. Anyway, that's it for now. Liam Emmanuel ... Logan Oakling ... Luci A cheerful demon who spends his time only on what he wants when he wants and for now that time is at the Loveshack whether its to meet new people, kill time sexually with new and exotic beings, let off his taboo side or even something as simple as to cook and hang out with his 'friends' when he is active there that is. Other than that you might not catch him around or maybe you will if he sets his eyes on you? ... Mae ... Ney ... Rōzuberī ... Sansa Vale ... Utkarsh ... Varis Varis has been around the love shack for a unknown number of years always entering to drink and see anyone he could get in bed with overnight. He is a half elven demi god an immortal particularly squandering his gift of immortality and endless abilities not using them and just drinking at the dance hall bar whenever he can. Due to his abilities he was granted a bodyguard position at the love shack if anyone came in trying to cause trouble he would more then likely be called to deal with it but with him usually being under the influence of alcohol half of the troubles are usually caused by his own drunken antics. Being the being he is gives him an abnormal metabolism meaning that he has to consume outrageous amounts of alcohol that would kill a normal mortal of the endless negative affects of alcohol just to start to feel the effects of hazing his mind so any character that comes across and knows the man isn't surprised when they see him drinking endless amounts of strong liquor like it's nothing but water. The love shack has had a greatly changing affect on Varis's mind having a constant stream of beings to interact with who are from all sorts of dimensions or plains of existence and just as many lovers and friends who he by his own actions lost contact with and blames himself for and now is secluded, isolated trying not to cause anyone any pain or hurt anyone he comes into contact with his interactions with others feeling only himself to blame mostly now just spending time in his home. Zero Also known as a gentle giant Zero is skeptical but once you get to know him hes one of the friendliest beings that you could ever meet hes an abnormally large anthro black wolf known also for his red ruby eyes and for having a distinct hate for wearing any kind of clothing but is willing to at the request of a friend/ lover. He is willing to fight for those he cares about deeply not wanting anyone he cares about to ever be harmed this could also be considered slightly idiotic as he is known on several occasions to almost throw his life away in situations where it simply isn't needed. Having few relationships if any he is usually depended on as a bodyguard of the Love shack luckily due to him being abnormally large and strong dieters most people from starting the moment the gets to his feet. He is also known for wondering and always willing to make friends with the people around him expect for demons as they destroyed his birth home but while untrusting of demons he doesn't seek any kind of vengeance as he views it as pointless and will just cause harm of on others they he cares about. Important Story Characters Although these characters do not officially have a role in Ls, they are deeply involved in complex story lines that involve and surround the Love Shack. Akimoto Aki Hmn, what should I say about this wolfess? Oh yeah, she's just your '''totally normal' wolf-girl. She's calm, kind, also super patient. Usually has a tendency to subtly tease and flirt people (Some cases seducing them too.), she's like an older sibling of Kuro, way calmer too; only shares the same father though, but different mothers. Not that they mind it that much to be honest, so, they still count each other as "true siblings". Also, she can be a little motherly at times. Almost like Toriel from Undertale but not so, she made a big mansion for others to stay in though, such as Zeran and his friends; knowing that she can fully trust him and stuff he brings into the mansion. Of course, her homeland is the Hellscape. Same goes for Kuro.￼ Michelle Dree A promiscuous wolf-woman who can bring all the boys to the yard, milkshake or not, Michelle's seductive tendencies belie a cunning, intelligent, and dangerous personality. Michelle was born on the Hellscape, a hot planet of volcanoes, jungles, and all manner of vicious beasts. After a feud in her tribe which tore her family apart, Michelle found herself in the Love Shack, where she proceeded to live her hedonistic lifestyle to the fullest for three years. Eventually, boredom with the place and curiosity over some new guests led Michelle to clean up her act, at least enough to take control of her life again. After briefly dating the god Victor, who suffered from similar problems, she set out to learn what had happened to her tribe... and settle an old score. Michelle's journey led her to join Zeran on his adventures to uncover a threat looming over the Love Shack, and have one hell of a time along the way. Mostly the latter. Opal Born and raised from the royal family upon her home world Immora, princess to the kingdom of Gah, Opal currently is an undead vessel harboring three souls. Her own, the soul of Dreg, goddess of corruption and darkness, and Heretic, a Lich who in the past manipulated Opal but now is attempting redemption. Opal is pale and sports black veins with purple eyes and long flowing black hair, shaved off slightly to one side. Without Dreg however she rots and decays missing flesh from her become a lich. Opal lived through much conflict in her life with wars, betrayals, hardships, accepting faith, learning of her ture nature. All the while she came out to be a pure optimist. She has met and made many friends that she considers family. Even raising an adopted daughter Marygold for part of her life. With bother her and her daughter being immortal, she never had the fear of old age despite somehow growing more and more mature as time went on. If one to look at her now, one could guess mid 30s, with her actual age being roughly 5000 years old. Sometime after the near extinction of all life on her home, and leaving the inasne remains of the person who did it rot on what was left of her home planet, she took off to explore what other dimension where out there. To see what new adventures she could go on, before eventually finding the Love shack. However she realized that no matter how much she runs, the history of her past and the monster that plagued it, will somehow always come back. Sarah Neverfall Sarah is a reincarnating human, who has trained with magic and other specialised feats throughout her 800+ year mental age. She has had countless bodies with each one lasting no later than 30 years of age though some remain preserved allowing her to hop back in a pinch. Her soul is immortal, being the main reason she found herself capable of sustaining multiple bodies and keeping the same memory between them. She did not start with a soul beyond normality however with its effects becoming apparent as a result of an experiment on her homeworld which has been named 'Midnight' by its natives. During her many years wandering and reincarnating Sarah met many people each showing a slightly different perspective on who they saw her as; a god, a troubled soul, a guardian to name a few. As the years rolled by she began working on her own little home from home, with the help of a powerful wizard, she managed to bridge the gap to what she had in mind. Utilising the natural raw power of the mana pools surrounding the planet, she managed to open a pocket universe. She opened this within her handbag and quickly began work making it her own, before long she would have something arguably more powerful than herself. she would have everything and her world was hers. whatever she would desire she could make happen through the immense power under her control within that dimension, the only restriction really being herself. Victor Victor isn't really the name of the creature that now dwells in the love shack it is an ageless and sexless god that is the physical embodiment of lust and chaos or at least in this reality just seen as it liked its male human form of Victor both the sex and the name seemed to stick. Able to change sex at will having a female form calling in Vanessa seemed resonable enough while being slightly more irritable in this form its rarley used unless needed to seduce others. Victors true form is monstrous usually glowing bright as a star in sickening yellow light his eyes as red as crimson blood he maintains a form almost dragon like minus the wings but being able to fly due to sheer use of his abilitys alone. Victor having only recently gained what could be calles a conscience and having people to care about being not used to any sort of emotions except negative ones such as lust any contact with him can almost be attributed to the toss of a coin and hope that if any character meeting him will have a positive reaction. He is now more then ever trying to seperate himself form the beast that he once was while trying to come to grasp as to what it means to have friends and even possibly a family. Zeran Zeran is a human empath who hails from the magical world of Runeterra. Arriving in the Love Shack after a trip from a one-way portal, he met several new friends and followed one of them, Aki, back to her homeworld on a planet known as the Hellscape. What began as a search for a way home led Zeran to run into a plot surrounding the Love Shack, and the implications have grown deeper and more sinister with every layer uncovered. From their new base on the Hellscape, Zeran and his friends work to uncover the truth behind the clues they have found while helping ordinary people with big problems. Zeran's adventures are documented in an upcoming story which captures over a year of roleplaying on the LS server. The story should be finished around late 2019 or early 2020.